Dawn That Never Breaks
by Sakura Waldorf
Summary: A night of danger, a coincidental meeting between Serena and Ichigo Kurosaki leads to her developing a inner hollow. As Ichigo helps Serena to overcome the growing darkness within her they create a friendship they both needed.
1. Night Assailants

**A/N: **_Italic _is flashbacks and thoughts. Takes place after Chaos for Sailor Moon and after Ichigo gets his powers back in 'The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc'

_hapter 1: Night Assailants_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

To most, sunrises brought the comfort of having a clean slate, the promise of a new day and a new hope. To her, it was a bleak reminder that she would always be debating her past and future. Serena may have looked fragile, but in truth she was anything but the shadow of her once helpless self. Sunrises still brought reassurance of a destiny made from her choices, and placate of free will. Remnants of the night still remained, and light hues of blues began to brighten the distance ahead. For once, she was able to forget she had a destiny, and the future, which had visited its past. Never mind the pain, heartache, and sacrifices she had given time and time again as Sailor Moon, she was a princess destined to become queen. But for today, she wished her future was undetermined, an anonymity to even the likes of herself.

She stood over the railing of her new home in Karakura Town; it was small and held all the odds and ends of a cozy home feel, yet was furnished with Trista's impeccable finesse. The older scout had opted for a change of scenery; it had been a week since their arrival. Serena would begin her third year at Karakura High School tomorrow. Often, she'd awaken prematurely before the crack of dawn; life in this city began with an early start. Overlooking the quiet neighborhood, she'd watch with engrossed enthusiasm of the simple hustle and bustle of mortal life, she able to resume her own.

Serena laughed to herself before her eyes dimmed at the memory of using her weakened crystal's power to offer the world and its inhabitants a chance at a new beginning.

* * *

_There was a distance to her eyes as she took in the silence of death surrounding her. In this deserted, now barren wasteland thrived with darkness. Empty and cruel to any form of life remaining. Nothing remained but painful memories of an unnecessary victory, only a heavy burden had been bestowed upon her. At first angry tremors had racked down her body, but now all she felt was an overwhelming sense of loss._

_Her uniform was tattered, revealing the damaged skin beneath. Streaks of bruises, new and old, colored her once pale skin in startling shades of blue and purple. Trickles of blood streamed down her arms and legs from various open wounds. Traces of dull gray light began to manifest from the gloomy array of clouds overhead._

_"Princess," The voice coaxed gently, the source radiating motherly warmth. Serena turned, trying to assemble any form of a smile. Vigilant garnet eyes offered traces of solace, but remained shrouded with uncertainty. "The others are coming."_

_"I know Pluto," Her blue eyes held a new kind of depth, no longer the bright, playful life. Now, those same hues held a look of maturity beyond their eyes, a dark depth of haunting memories and a new perspective to life. The only part of her body that remained completely untouched was her face, not even her greatest adversary dared to mar the beauty that rested there._

_"Sere, you're alright," Mina sighed in relief; there was a newfound hardness to her gentle voice as all the scouts assembled together._

_"There you are," A voice croaked, all eyes shifted to the sight of Artemis, barely able to support the black scrap of fur at his side. A cold sense of dread slithered up Serena's spine as she and Mina hurried to their companions._

_"Luna," Serena's voice fell silent as halted a few feet away, her mouth running dry at the sight of her beloved guardian. Blood marred her once lovely black coat; her small form was a mass of lacerations. Reaching out with trembling hands, the Lunarian feline was still inaccessible as the moon heir became rooted in spot, frozen with fear. Slowly Luna rose to her paws, she limped the few steps before reveling in the soothing stroking motions of her princess's delicate hand. Tears prickled the moon warrior's eyes as she suppressed the sobs burning down her throat at the sight of the black feline. Instantly, Serena scooped up her companion in a hug, releasing a shaky breath in relief for the feel of Luna's fur pressed against her cheek, she was safe. Ruby eyes slowly fell shut, soaking in the comfort of the rhythmic caresses._

_The trembling feline managed a purr of humor, "I've seen better days, haven't I?" Only able to release a huff of laughter, Serena meekly nodded. A single, silent tear escaped her eye._

_"What are we suppose to do now?" Rei murmured, favoring her injured arm, her dark eyes weary._

* * *

The answer had been simple.

The earth had been restored without missing a beat, people continued to bask in the warmth of the sun, enjoy the sheer gift of life. Memories of the sailor scouts had vanished, Serena had requested for Luna to wipe her family's memories, ridden with guilt for their constant worry of her safety, the danger they had been put through, instead she chose for Serena Tsukino to disappear. Trista, Amara and Michelle had become her legal guardians, and she took over the former time and space guardian's name. Right now, her inners were doing what they did best on their own time, one of them sweeping, studying, cooking, and shopping. Her outers split up, one of them performing, one sitting in the audience, one with her father, and the fourth enjoying a cup of tea in a high-class restaurant. Her other suitor was gone back with the Starlights to rebuild their home world out in the far galaxy.

Yes, for once everything was normal. Re-entering the house, Serena flopped onto her bed, reveling in the feel of the soft sheets momentarily. Opening brilliant sapphire hues, she was greeted with the sight of black paws.

"Is everything alright, Serena?" Luna ventured curiously, tilting her head as her whiskers twitched.

Turning onto her back, staring up at her pasty white ceiling, her lips etched into a remnant of a smile. "It is, in a longtime everything is normal." The smile slowly began to fade, her eyes narrowing with an intense look of melancholy. "Everything is normal."

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Her feline companion murmured, curling into a ball at her princess's side.

"It is," The moon warrior hastily quipped. "It was, it all felt to sudden Luna. We defeated Chaos, the earth is restored, we all return to our once normal lives, and now we just sit around and wait until a disaster strikes the earth and I save it and become queen? Is that what destiny sums up to be."

Luna flicked her ears, "Time is a cruel mistress."

A small smirk glided across the moon heir's lips, a mischievous gleam to her eyes, "Don't let Trista hear you say that."

Luna rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, life is a huge waiting game."

"Serena."

"You implied it."

"Why do I even bother?"

Stifling a laugh, Serena glanced out at the brightening skies. She wasn't sure what she expected from herself or life anymore. In her time as Sailor Moon, she knew what she wanted, what she desired, to protect the ones she loved. It had become necessary, a habit even, or else she could not feel accomplished. Somewhere among these triumphs, she found refuge in the significance in defending the lives of her friends and strangers alike. Engulfed by her thoughts, her mind began to wander with the promise of tender sleep coaxing it on, before she finally succumbed to its willing song.

Hours later, the Lunarian princess stirred, the poking of a plush paw persuading her to awaken. Until, she felt the dozens of tiny needles ensnare her skin painfully. Yelping, Serena awoke abruptly from the throbbing pain of her hand, she turned only to greet the hard surface of bedroom floor.

Groaning, the petite blonde nursing her damaged appendage, her lips twisted into a grimace as she glared at her feline companion. "What's the big idea, Luna?" She snapped furiously.

"You've been asleep all day," Luna hissed, equally irate. "Besides, Trista hasn't returned yet."

Rolling her eyes, Serena stood, dusting off her flannel pajama bottoms, "It's only six O'clock, she'll be back soon." It was then she heard it, among the silence, an eerie shrill cry pierced the night. Flinching, her eyes widened, never had she heard such an agonizing cry. Glancing quickly at Luna, whose ears were pinned back, she rushed out to her balcony; there was no sign of a disturbance in the quiet town. The shrieking cry erupted once again, the moon warrior's nails dug into the palms of her hands. It was horrible, shaking her to the very core, embedding a cold spider of fear in her. It was then she felt the sinister power, at first it was a dim blip before it began to escalate, was there more than one? It was a cruel darkness, leaving imprints of bleak evil in its path. It was an odd power, one like any other she'd encountered.

Pulling out her brooch, her hand tightened instantly. She had to do something, how much power her crystal had been able to regain remained unknown to her.

"No, don't you dare take one step out of this house!" Luna hissed menacingly.

"Forgive me, moon eternal, make-up!" Serena whispered as she leapt from the two story balcony, transforming in mid-air. Ethereal wings sprouted from back in a beam of transcending lights. She took off in the direction of the cries, every part of her cried out to turn around. Landing in a deserted park, she tried to locate the source of the power. Oddly, it had grown quiet. On instinct, the Lunarian side-stepped a lunging figure. It landed meters away, causing the surrounding earth to shudder. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the contorted creature, with a white skull-like mask.

It chuckled, a deep throaty laugh, "Such a sweet scent, it's divine!" Its grotesque tongue hung to the side from its mask, a large scaly tail swayed behind it as he crouched and stalked forward, like a predator hunting its prey.

Quickly summoning her staff, she used her honeymoon therapy kiss, with no affect on the strange creature. It rubbed its arm, tilting his head eerily. "That tickled." Stepping back, Serena leapt up into the sky as the white-masked monster lunged at her and crashed into her airborne form, tackling her to the ground, her staff fell out of arms reach as her tiny body was slammed into the ground. The moon warrior cringed, her back stinging from the impact.

"Let go of me!" She hissed struggling against the creature's grip, his hold only tightened. Wincing, the weight was suddenly gone and a shrieking cry was heard as a splatter of dark liquid smudged against her cheek. Looking up startled, the first thing to catch her eye was the sight of orange, spiky hair, then darkly alluring amber eyes and a scowl directed at her.

"Are you stupid?" The owner snapped, her stupor broken she glared at him indignantly.

Hurrying to her feet, she glared at the godly man before her, "Who are you?" She demanded at once.

The orange-haired boy raised a brow, a subtle look of shock on his face. "You can see me?"

"Are you stupid?" Serena hissed, vehemently echoing his words. "Of course I can see you!"

The amber-eyed boy scowled again, "Leave, you'll only get in the way!"

Serena shot him a heated glare, "Now I know you're stupid, I'm not going anywhere!"

He withdrew his sword, glowering at her, "I don't have time for this!"

"I was handling myself just fine before you came!"

"Oh yeah, you looked completely fine!" The sarcasm dripping from his voice only further irked her. "Would you just shut up and leave already!"

"Forget it!" Serena snapped, looking upwards above him she saw two large forms hurtling towards them, quickly grabbing her staff, she released a powerful wave of beams towards the skies, the two creatures broke away to avoid the attack landing on either side of the other.

The orange-haired boy's scowl twisted into a smug smirk, "I guess you're not completely helpless after all."

"What are these creatures?" Serena ventured with a glance at him as she took in his appearance. He wore a black attire, a red rosary-like strap across his chest, four black vertical lines on his forearm, black tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, were around his neck as collars. He was muscular, fairly tall with a lean-built and sun-kissed skin.

"Hollows," He answered simply.

The other two hollows grinned, "A shinigami, how delectable!"

'_Shinigami? A death god?' _Serena looked at the oddly dressed man in shock.

"You take that blue one; I'll take the other two!" He whispered as she was barely able to hear him as he shot forward towards the two large hollows.

She turned to look at the smaller, bluish colored one, it held an impish grin. It rushed forward, barreling into the unsuspecting moon soldier, using her staff to force away its open mouth. She winced as the smell of death assaulted her nose. Its jaws kept at bay by the white staff. The tiniest of crinkles could be heard, her heart began pounding painfully in her chest as her weapon shattered from the force. Her eyes widened before she recoiled in pain as she was unceremoniously forced onto the ground, as the hollow crawled on top of her, its large, distorted hands captured a few precious feathers into its fists, it bit down into her side, the sudden feel of torn flesh, Serena yelped in pain. She could feel a strange energy entering her body from its mouth, all around her the pressure seem to increase, the power spiking.

'_No,'_ Serena thought helplessly, the vibration of energy around her rendered her catatonic.

Finishing off the last hollow, the orange-haired boy turned only to pale with shock, "Damn it!" He growled furiously as he took off towards the hollow, sword raised.

'_What a strange human you are, so unusual, but your blood is divine, even better then shinigami blood. Even the purest being can become tainted. You will become my slave; my ability allows me to plant the seed in whoever I choose to create their own inner hollow. Even if I die, my seed shall live on!' _Serena's eyes widened at the sound of the hollow's voice overwhelming her mind. Its mouth tightened around her side, increasing its pressure.

'_Stop!'_ Serena's thoughts cried out as the pressure disappeared, the pain became numb. She collapsed to the ground, the hollow faded into nothingness.

"Hey!" The amber-eyed boy snapped, shaking her gently. Reluctantly, the moon warrior opened her eyes, gazing weakly at the godly figure supporting her. "Come on, stay awake!" She could only nod wearily to his demand. The blood began to slow to small trickles as the deep wound in her side began to heal. The orange-haired shinigami's eyes began to widen. "You can heal yourself." It was a statement more than a question.

"I just want to sleep," Serena murmured, unable to resist the enticing invitation of sleep creeping upon her. Finally, she gave in, the image of the shinigami began to fade from her sight, she vaguely saw his lips part, he was saying something, and she was unable make out the words as she surrendered fully to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update! I thought it was time for a new Bleach crossover, I hope to eventually continue 'When Dawn Comes' but I'm still working on retrieving my muse for the story.


	2. Revisit the Past

**A/N**: _Italic_ writing is flashbacks or thoughts of characters. I used Serena for Princess Serenity's name in the memories so it would be easier to tell her apart from Queen Serenity.

Chapter 2: Revisit the Past

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

_A barrage of explosions disrupted the once peaceful silence of the Moon Kingdom. A small form leaned against the wall, her body quivering as the earth beneath her shuddered in an eerie cry. Her sapphire hues clenched shut, trying to force away the panic seeping into her body._

_"Serena," The voice echoed in sheer gentleness, the petite blonde's eyes widened at the familiarity of it and looked into the tender gaze of Queen Serenity. She could see the fear her mother tried so desperately to keep hidden slowly begin to rise. Collapsing and engulfing her daughter into relieved embrace, the queen's eyes quickly hardened. "Listen to me," The lavender-haired Lunarian pleaded desperately as Serena looked torn. "Please, do as I say, my darling. I will not be able to fight this war if my mind occupied of your safety."_

_"You want me to run, while you fight alone?" Her eyes were cold, and if anything, more resentful then that. Her blue orbs immediately softened, dread continued to stir to life in her expressive gaze. "Let me help!"_

_The moon queen smiled tenderly, her eyes flashing with tender affection for her precious daughter. She slipped her daughter's hair away from her face gingerly, "There's nothing I'd want more, but you haven't been trained to fight in a war."_

_The thought of losing her mother, alone, shook the Lunarian princess to the core, and a cold spider of fear was embedded into her very being. She remained in silence for a very long, deranged moment. Tremors raked down her body, "Please, don't make me do this."_

_"We'll be together again, I promise." Queen Serenity was unable to persuade her daughter of the vow she knew would never be kept. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, and allowed the moon heir to nestle her head onto her shoulder, almost as if to conceal her daughter from the harm lurking outside the palace doors. "You have been the greatest joy in my existence and never forget I love you more than life itself." Princess Serena's lips trembled, her vision degraded and torn. Sucking in a shaky breath, Queen Serenity pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead heartbreakingly. "Yoruichi, watch over her."_

_"Of course Serenity," A sultry voice murmured, Princess Serena turned only to see a pair of mesmerizing golden orbs, distant with a sense of melancholy._

_"It's time for you to sleep little one," A newcomer whispered ever so gently, the presence held a strange sense of comfort. The petite blonde's form staggered, her knees buckling, catching her mother's arm for support as her body crumbled to the ground like a withering reed and into a pair of arms. There was a sadness of regret washing over her from the figure holding her, it quickly began to fade, but all the while it continued to throb painfully inside her._

_"This is your first time having a glimpse of her, Kisuke." Queen Serenity spoke with a gentle fondness for the stranger, "For that I am sorry." Princess Serena could feel the warmth vanishing and the voices were becoming dimmer to her ears. She struggled to hear, to gather what little warmth remained. The haze continued to flood her vision and a veil of darkness was quickly following. Losing control of her body, all sounds and sensations were becoming vaguer until they disappeared altogether._

* * *

The hum of a muffled voice jostled her weary mind, coaxing her to awaken. Despite her body's overwhelming cry for sleep, she forced herself to revive from her slumbering state. The faint hum abruptly escalated to the sound of an irritated grunt. A sudden cry of pain caused her to scramble into a sitting position with a bit of reluctance from her body.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend, we were attacked by hollows!"

"Oi, don't turn your back on me son!"

"I said get the hell off me old man!"

"But Ichigo, you shouldn't deny such things as love! It's an unhealthy for blossoming relationships!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Blinking to clear the haze from her eyes, she took in her surroundings; she was in a room, in a soft bed. The door suddenly slammed open causing her to flinch, unable to make out the words the newcomer murmured furiously below his breath as he stormed into the room. The figure paused, a hint of surprise in the deep voice, "Oh, you're awake. I guess I don't need to call Inoue anymore." He spoke, half to himself.

Serena coughed, "Who are you?" She croaked out in a tiny voice, despite the weakness of her voice, her lively crystalline eyes remained wary and defiant.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "You shouldn't talk; it will only make you weaker."

"I'm fine," Serena said forcefully, surprising the young man. "Who are you and where am I?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her outburst draining her of what little energy she had remaining. She waited until he sat in a vacant chair beside the bed on opposite side.

His brow twitched, yet he remained oddly calm, his arms crossed in front of his chest lazily. "I should be the one asking the questions."

She was definitely surprised by the statement, it had been awhile since someone had spoken out against her, but she quickly recovered. "Well you're not," The moon warrior pointed out with a brisk narrowing of her eyes.

The orange-haired man's lips tugging into a barely there, arrogant smirk, "Aren't you an odd one."

"That could go both ways," Serena murmured vigilantly.

"Oi Ichigo, where are you?" An overly jovial voice announced from down the hall casually. "Oh, no one seems to be home."

Glancing out from the corner of her eye, she watched the spiky, amber-eyed man's brow twitch in annoyance, his lips twisted into a deep scowl as he snapped, "In here, sandal-hat."

"My, my, you seem upset Ichigo," The voice spoke with exaggerated alarm, so that was his name? A tall, lean-built body appeared in the doorway. Messy, pale blonde hair with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes was visible beneath a stripped-green bucket hat. Serena caught a glimpse of shrouded gray eyes; they seem to harden at the sight of her. "Oh, I see you have a patient." There was a subtle, newfound depth to his voice now.

Ichigo nodded; the scowl now a permanent feature. "Yeah, she nearly got herself killed earlier when a group of hollows attacked her."

"I was doing fine on my own," Serena hissed instantly, glaring at him.

He merely snorted, "Of course you were." The sarcasm dripping from his voice only furthered her frustration. How could someone be so irksome? He was worse than Rei as far as she was concerned.

"Oi, that's no way to speak to your beloved!" A new voice shouted, a muscular man with spiky black hair and unreadable brown eyes skidded to a halt in the room as the blonde-haired man barely made a motion to move to allow his companion entrance, Ichigo's body tensed, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Will you shut up already old man?" Ichigo growled furiously.

"Of course I won't, Masaki would never forgive me if I allowed our son to cower in fear of love!" The in the white lab coat snapped, throwing his hands up dramatically before turning to the gray-eyed man. "Ah, Kisuke you made it."

"It would appear so," Kisuke mused, his voice once again overstressing his lack thereof humor.

Running a hand through his hair in exasperation, Ichigo snapped, "Would you both knock it off already."

Isshin turned to her, his brown eyes held warmth, "I did my best to bandage your injuries, but you still need to rest."

"Thank you," Serena answered back softly. "But if I may ask, who are you? And before you begin, I can sense your strange presence, it's different, more powerful than any ordinary human should possess." Her blue eyes flickered towards Ichigo, "Last night, that creature you call a hollow, it said you were a shinigami. Both your presences have a similar aura to his, are you shinigami as well?"

Isshin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck languidly, "You are a sharp one."

Kisuke withdrew his fan, the two pieces of metal grinding in a strangling cry. His voice was low, ominous. "If we confirmed your suspicions, would you inform of us of your true nature?" Serena stiffened, her eyes widening for a fraction before tapering. "No mere human can contain such a pure aura, or sprout wings from their backs. Wouldn't you agree?" There was taut quirk of his lips into a thinly masked smile. Once again, his presence reeked of artificial optimism, his voice eerily as buoyant.

"What were you doing out there?" Ichigo spoke up, his brows knitting together in confusion.

Serena glared at him, "I could ask you the same thing, carrot-top."

"Why you," Ichigo scowled, his amber eyes flickering like an untamable flame. He had never met someone so bothersome in his life! Even the patience he'd worked so hard to achieve over the years shriveled into nothingness in her attendance. "I only asked because what stupid person goes attacking an enemy they know nothing about!"

The petite blonde bristled indignantly, "I would've handled myself fine without your intrusion!"

"Feh, as if you could midget," Ichigo retorted heatedly.

"I never asked for your help carrot-top!"

"You wouldn't be able too; you would've been dead by then!"

The moon warrior rolled her eyes, "Big words for an idiot."

"What did you call me you ungrateful brat!"

Eyes tightening, Serena felt her annoyance quiver, never had someone gotten under her skin like this. "I called you an idiot; do you need me to spell it out for you carrot-top?"

Ichigo's brown eyes darkened becoming a startling shade of amber, "Damn you!"

"Enough!" Isshin interrupted, shooting a glare at his son. "That is no way to speak to a patient unless you want to assume the fetal position against the wall!"

"What?" Ichigo snapped, glaring at his father, he grumbled before sinking into his seat, muttering incoherent thoughts below his breath.

"You always were short-tempered, Ichigo," A small feline form leapt through the window, landing gracefully on the bed, its tone amused.

"Luna," Serena cried in surprise.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo murmured in unison to the small blonde. The two looked at each other, Serena's eyes widening as the amber-eyed shinigami's brows knitted together in confusion.

"I told you not to leave, Serena," The black-furred cat sighed, sitting with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"You know her?" Ichigo questioned warily.

"Of course," The feline answered simply, scratching at her ear. "She's been under my watch for years."

"Luna, what happened to your voice?" Serena whispered as she began to grow impatient.

"Ah, sorry," The black cat coughed, its deep voice raising a few octaves. "Is that better?"

Shrugging, Serena tilted her head with a small shake, "None of this really makes sense."

"I'll explain later, all you need to know is my true name is Yoruichi," Yoruichi quipped hastily. She turned to glance at orange-haired shinigami. "Are you paying attention, Ichigo?"

Serena's gaze shifted to him, an amused smile playing upon her lips, he had such a confused look on his face; she couldn't help but be absorbed with the silent laughter ringing in her thoughts. "Um, are you going to keep staring off into space, or were you planning on answering her?"

Her voice rattled him out of his stupor; he frowned at her, "I wasn't starring off into space, I was thinking." The moon heir merely rolled her eyes, opting to keep her suddenly sharp tongue to herself. At the moment it was her feline guardian and this Kisuke that kept her mind a buzz.

"We don't have time to explain right now," Yoruichi insisted, her golden eyes darkening with a seriousness Ichigo wasn't accustomed too.

"A sequence of battles are about to begin," Kisuke murmured precariously.

Serena stiffened, "More hollows?"

"No." Isshin cut in, his becoming expression grave, "Can't you feel them Ichigo? They're here, the captains of 13 Court Guard Squads."

Ichigo stood up abruptly in alarm, "What? Why?"

"They're not the only ones," Yoruichi informed them, she glanced at the Lunarian princess.

Serena shoved away the painful cries of her body, her hand grasping against the comforter, eyes wide with worry and lips falling agape, her tone quickly becoming shrewd as she demanded, "What's going to happen to my friends?"

* * *

Over a rooftop, three figures appeared, before they dispersed in opposite directions. The first to land was dressed in a flamboyant, pink ladies' kimono, draped across his shoulders. Two pin-wheel hairpins hung from his wavy ponytail. His face was masked by a straw hat.

"Is there no way we can continue speak, just a little while?" He spoke gently, raising his hat to glance at the young blonde standing upon a lamp post.

She leapt down, brushing away a lock of hair bound by a red bow, "I'm afraid not."

He sighed, "It can't be helped then. The other captains must have made their moves by now. This battle should be over soon, please stay to share a drink afterwards." His steely gray eyes were visible from beneath the street lamp.

Stifling a giggle, the young blonde crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge. As for the offer, I prefer not to drink with strangers." She gazed at him knowingly.

The brown-haired man chuckled, removing his hat. "Of course, where are my manners? Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th division. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Sailor Venus, or as I am known to others, Mina Aino."

"Ah, a beautiful name suitable for such a lovely face."

Mina smirked teasingly, "Flattery will get you nowhere fast."

* * *

"Hm, seems as you'll be my opponent tonight," A gentle voice spoke, the owner held an heir of elegance, her marine blue hair resting gently on her shoulders as she watched her opponent attentively.

"It would seem so," Vigilant, turquoise eyes held her gaze. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division." He murmured, an authoritative air underlying his impassive voice.

"Sailor Neptune," The deep blue eyed beauty smiled, "You're awfully short." She laughed, slowing growing quieter. She watched his brow vaguely twitch. Pressing a hand against her lips, observing the young, white-haired boy in front of her, "I apologize if my words upset you, Toshiro."

Toshiro's turquoise scarf shifted against the passing breeze, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" A tall, muscular man tore through the streets, a wild and aggressive presence surrounding him.

"Of course, Kenny, go right now!" A trilling voice announced; the source perched on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, Yachiru?"

"Find your own way if you don't believe me!"

"Alright, alright, this way?"

"Yes!"

The roaring wind suddenly stopped, "This is a dead end."

The pink-haired girl shook her head disapprovingly, "You shouldn't blame others for your mistakes!"

A new figure leapt down from behind them, a soft laugh escaping her lips, "It's been fun watching you two run around." The man turned, cynical smirk lighting up his face.

"You've come to me?" He laughed, "This is perfect."

The brown-haired woman glanced at the tall man, towering over her in stature. "Do you have a name mister eye-patch?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki," He mused, watching her carefully. "You seem to be the strongest of the three. I chose well. Your energy isn't one I'm familiar with, but it seems experienced in battle, it sure makes your blood boil doesn't it, the need for battle."

"They call me Sailor Jupiter," The emerald-eyed scout began, her eyes narrowing. "I've had my fair share of battles. But fighting isn't something I crave, unlike you seem to desire. I value my sanity."

Zaraki tilted his head, snorting, "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had them for as long as I can remember. Enough talk, it's time for some fun."

"Suit yourself," Sailor Jupiter murmured, her eyes narrowing as she began to create a ball of electric energy.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed, I tried to keep everyone as canon as I could, some of them I'm not used to using so bare with me! Please **review**, I love getting feedback it helps to motivate me and update quicker!


	3. A Man's Lament

_Chapter 3: A Man's Lament_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Serena decided, '_I need to help my friends!_'' She pushed away the comforter, cautiously placing her feet onto the floor, feeling the subtle tremor of her legs. She gasped, confused, as she began to get dizzy. Ichigo rushed over to her, cradling her in his arms before she could crumble to the ground.

"Are you stupid?" Ichigo snapped furiously. "You're in no condition to be moving, you've lost a lot of blood." She didn't answer, only gasped for breath. And then he felt something warm seep against his hand, he it up, eyes widening at the sight of the crimson liquid. "Damn it, you reopened your wound."

Yoruichi cast the petite blonde a soft glare, "You need to take it easy, Serena. You're crystal can't heal you as quickly right now, you need to rest like a regular human."

The moon warrior would have smiled at her guardian had she not been in so much pain, "I'm fine, Lu-Yoruichi. My friends need me right now. I can't let a little injury like this slow me down."

Kisuke, who had been watching the scene unfold, now stepped forward. His gaze unreadable, his voice eerily gentle, "They'll be fine, you need to worry about yourself right now."

"He's right," Yoruichi nodded. "Sailor Pluto will take care of them."

Shaking her head stubbornly, Serena persistently tried to break free of the orange-haired death god's hold. After a moment, she slumped against his form, exhausted. "She can't do it alone!"

"She won't be alone," Yoruichi assured, padding over to the moon princess's side.

"Will you relax already? You're going to faint if you keep this up," Ichigo scowled, he had been applying pressure to her wounds, but blood was still seeping out all over his hands through the bandages. Lifting her into his arms, he stood, laying her gently on the bed. The frown and glare on his face caused her muscles to tense. Closing her eyes, she tried to will away the strange affect he held over her.

"I'll have to change your bandages," Isshin murmured as he stood in the doorway, a medical kit in hand.

"Alright," Serena said her voice barely above a whisper. The older Kurosaki situated himself beside her, Yoruichi turned, casting a glare at Ichigo and Kisuke as the moon warrior flushed, slowly tugging up the tattered shirt to reveal the damaged skin beneath. Both men turned away, Kisuke idly waving his fan while Ichigo glowered at the adjacent wall. As Isshin began to work on her wound, Serena blinked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry to cause you more trouble."

Chuckling, Isshin shook his head, "It's no trouble at all, just take it easy, okay?" She could only nod in acceptance to his request. After he had finished, Serena felt as if a burdening weight had been lifted from his chest, allowing her to breathe again.

* * *

There was the clash of thunder, the shrill of steel as the two connected in an onslaught. A throaty chuckle could be heard from the aggressor, he watched the brunette leap gracefully several meters away, vigilantly watching him.

"Oh," Kenpachi murmured as a smirk tugged his lips. "Coming here wasn't a waste of time after all."

High above on a rooftop sat a pink-haired girl. A beaming smile lighting up her lips as she watched the two foes clash again. "Kenny's having fun!" She mused cheerfully.

Sailor Jupiter glared at him, her breathing slightly labored. "Why do you love fighting so much?" The underlying disgust of her tone caused the muscular shinigami to tilt his head almost thoughtfully.

"That's a stupid question," The eleventh squad captain retorted. "I fight because I want to get stronger. If I find a worthy opponent, I can get stronger. It sure has been awhile to feel this desire again. I want to get stronger, so I want to fight."

As he lurched forward, sword drawn, Sailor Jupiter's green eyes widened, leaping away she shouted, "Oak Evolution!" Sending out a barrage of electrified energy in the form of leaves, Kenpachi smirked, rising his spiritual energy to block the attacks. "You fight only for your own selfish gain, don't you have someone you want to protect, loyalty to someone, anyone?"

"Heh," Kenpachi scoffed, dragging his blade along the ground as he strode towards her. A callous smirk twisted his lips all the while. "Loyalty to someone is different from depending on them. It isn't even interesting fighting against someone who doesn't have their own goals." The scout of thunder's eyes widened at his words. Lifting his head, his grin faded. "Are you one of those people who fight blindly for their so called loyalty?"

"You're wrong," She hissed, gaze narrowing frostily. "I fight to protect someone I care about."

"Ha," The powerful captain snorted. "That's the same pitiful excuse everyone has. You don't fight to protect them; you fight to get stronger so you can protect them."

Swiftly he swung his sword, releasing an alarming amount of energy has he did so, the powerful force of yellow energy hurtled towards her. Sailor Jupiter leapt out of the way, only to hear the tiniest of gasps. Looking up, her eyes widened in fright at the source of the voice. A raw slash of power headed for the pink-haired girl. Summoning as much energy she could, she launched her oak evolution at the ground, causing her to skyrocket towards the sky at an abrupt speed. Passing the approaching attack, jerking the unsuspecting girl in what felt like an eternity, but was only a fraction of a second. Sailor Jupiter twisted her body across the rooftop, shielding the tiny form in her arms, narrowly missing the wall of energy that sliced through the building and towards the skies.

"Yachiru!" A voice hollered repeatedly, raising a few octaves as Kenpachi leapt onto the shattered remains of the rooftop. Sailor Jupiter winced, rolling onto her side and pushing herself to sit up. She glanced at the girl, blinking in awe without a single scratch.

Stormy green eyes narrowed, Jupiter snapped heatedly, "You could've hurt her you idiot!"

The eleventh squad captain cast her a glare, pending he examined the lively girl who leapt onto his shoulder beaming all the while. He turned to her, "No one asked you to get in the way."

Jupiter huffed, "You are a muscle head, and I didn't jump in the way because I felt like it. I didn't want to see her get hurt, is that such a hard concept for you to understand?"

"Bitch," Kenpachi scoffed below his breath.

"That's enough!" A new voice intervened as Jupiter looked up at the sound of the familiar tone. She blinked in surprise to see a garnet-eyed woman, Sailor Pluto, a stern look on her face. At her side was a man, dressed in similar attire as her foe, his coat was different. The collar was higher, which had light gold on its edges and small, gold tassels attached at the corners. He was the embodiment of nobility, principle lodged in a pair of slate gray eyes. "Stop this senseless fighting at once."

"Pluto, what's going on?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, shrugging off the nagging pain coursing through her spine.

Deep red eyes gentled, "Now is not the time to explain, Neptune and Venus have entered battles of their own we must stop."

* * *

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

Neptune's lips lifted into the faintest of smiles, "Perhaps I underestimated you, Toshiro."

The young captain's eyes narrowed in irritation, his voice remaining impassive, "That's Captain Hitsugaya." He swung his sword forward, releasing a stream of icy tendrils, which the aqua-marine haired scout dodged with ease.

"My, my," Sailor Neptune mused in amusement. "Have I offended you, captain?" The teasing emphasis at the end only furthered to irk the white-haired death god.

"Enough," The turquoise-eyed captain frowned, creating a flow of ice shaped like a dragon; it released a screech, thrusting towards the scout of the sea. Neptune's eyes widened slightly at the sheer force of strength it radiated.

"Deep submerge!" Neptune hissed, launching a powerful orb blast in the shape of her planet. The soldier of oceans leapt out of the way, her own attack not nearly powerful enough to stop the thundering dragon. She was able to deflect its attack into another direction.

Before he could release another barrage of attacks, Toshiro sensed a familiar spiritual pressure, one he knew well. Glancing over his shoulder, he murmured coolly, "Captain Kuchiki."

"We have new orders," Byakuya began, each word verbalized as a single syllable.

* * *

Pushing a stray lock of blonde hair away, Mina glanced at her adversary. A smile lighting up her lips, "You can let your spiritual pressure decrease. Pluto and Byakuya seem to have broken up the battles."

"Getting caught up in style and throwing away victory is something for the lower ranks to do. Captains can't even think about doing such a carefree thing." Shunsui spoke idly, his spiritual power plummeting.

Mina rolled her eyes with a soft shake of her head, "This wasn't a genuine battle."

"Ah, that is true, my Lil' Minako," The eight squad captain chuckled as he strode forward, wrapping an arm around the soldier of love. She flushed, trying to ignore his advances.

"You can't be serious?" The blonde-haired scout murmured disapprovingly. "They'll be coming soon."

Shunsui paused for a moment, a lazy smile on his lips, "They're still a minute away."

Mina smirked, a playful gleam in her blue eyes, "Such an impatient man."

"I guess I'm not very good at waiting when my opponent is the object of my affections, I get bored of waiting." The gray-eyed captain explained quietly, as Mina once again rolled her eyes at his explanation. Leaning down he captured her lips in a chaste kiss that time only allowed before the older captain flash-stepped away to create distance between them as the scouts and captains appeared a moment later.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he watched the flamboyant captain observantly, "I sensed the spike in your spiritual pressure, but it doesn't appear as a battle commenced."

Chuckling, Shunsui smirked lazily at the young captain, "My opponent seemed more open-minded to listening, then to leap into meaningless battle."

* * *

Ichigo's face reddened, his brow twitching, "Damn it, Yoruichi, put some clothes on!" He demanded, covering his eyes. Of all the times, the flash-step goddess chose to reveal her true form now, in his room.

The girl with stormy blue eyes and shining blonde hair smiled impishly, "Then how about you close that gap between your fingers?"

The amber-eyed shinigami stiffened, turning red, he glowered, "Shut up!"

After getting dressed, Yoruichi sat cross-legged on the bed edge, Serena took in the sight of the golden-eyed, sultry beauty. Yoruichi cast the Lunarian a softer look, "You're friends are safe."

"It's time we got down to the matter at hand," Kisuke intervened; Serena missed the flash of distress in his gray eyes. She looked at him, her blue eyes hardening. "What I am about to tell you is the true story of your birth and you're bloodline. I knew your mother, Queen Serenity. She ruled over the Moon Kingdom, but its peace did not last as long you were told." Serena blinked, wondering how on earth he could possibly know that. "But before she did, she resided in a place called the Soul Society, where shinigami exist. Your mother had left to the moon a hundred and fifteen years ago, and that's when you were born. Five years later I became a captain in Soul Society, nine years after that Yoruichi and I were summoned to the moon by your mother. The war had broken out against the Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity requested we take you and the other scouts to earth, to give you a chance to survive. You were all knocked unconscious by your mother. That was the last time I saw your mother. When we arrived to earth we had your memories wiped and you were all placed with different families, provided with false recollections until the time for you to become Sailor Moon arrived. Yoruichi looked after you all that time in the form of a cat, you knew as Luna." His visible eye, unblinking, did not look away from her. Still, there was no answer, no hint of a change in facial features, not even a little nod of acknowledgment.

Isshin sighed as he stood leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his head, "You couldn't do it with a little more tact?"

"If she was truly bitten by a hollow, we don't have time for tact," Yoruichi quipped from her seat.

Now Serena knew he wasn't telling her everything. "Even if I choose to accept this, which seems farfetched enough, why was my mother in this Soul Society?"

The question was simple enough. It caused an unfamiliar pang in Kisuke's chest, and that made him nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to, not even in his beginning days as captain. "You know by now Ichigo is a death god, there are two ways to become one, through lineage, and if a human is given the power of another death god. Ichigo had both. He inherited his powers from his father. He is half death god and half human. Serenity, she was part death god and part Lunarian." Ichigo's eyes widened, he glanced at the mesmerized blonde, but remained silent. She starred up at the oddly dressed man with a blank stare.

She had just met these people and now she had to taken in all this information? Glancing at Yoruichi, she searched her golden eyes for answers, any sign this was indeed the truth, and she received a small nod from the flash-step goddess. Finally she tore her eyes away from the woman she once considered her feline guardian. She looked around the room expectantly. It seemed no one was eager to tell her the rest of her life story. Instead of writing it off as a lost cause, Serena decided to break the ice herself. "I have shinigami blood in me?" She questioned evenly. The question slipping from her lips threw her off.

"Yes," Yoruichi answered simply. "Your shinigami blood is your dominant bloodline." Again, the moon warrior was left enthralled.

"How?" Serena asked once she regained her composure. Once again, the question was greeted with silence. She turned to Kisuke, who eyed her warily.

Kisuke sighed, "Your father was a shinigami." Serena felt three pairs of eyes stare in her direction, but she didn't dare look up. She swallowed hard. Damn, this wasn't good.

"Do you know who he was?" She asked, hoping they wouldn't let the question die.

The question was simple, and the answer should have been simple enough, just like the one he had given earlier, but for some reason Kisuke felt he owed her a better explanation, but he didn't know how. The petite blonde found herself blinking hopefully at his solemn expression transfixed on her, feeling as if his gray eyes could see into her very soul.

Kisuke's next words shocked her, "I'm your father." Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill, but she furiously blinked them back. No, he did not deserve her tears.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update! Hoping for at least _8 reviews_ per chapter! I know there are many questions about the scouts/captains, which will for sure be answered in the next chapter!


End file.
